


Pendragon

by 30Morgause04



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe- Hogwarts, Human Aithusa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-14 08:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2185392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/30Morgause04/pseuds/30Morgause04
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur and his friends return for their fifth year but things are different. OWLs are here but Morgana is under more stress as her half-sister returns and with Aithusa's involuntary Animagusness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone arrives back and with Morgana's new boyfriend in tow, everything seems perfect but a war is raging. What does Aithusa want and why is she so secretive?

Arthur and his friends arrived first. Then Morgana, Gwen, Valiant and Aithusa. The group met and walked into the Great Hall together. They all talked until Uther Pendragon, headmaster and Morgana's adopted father, clinked glass. 

"Welcome back, students. Now after the unfortunate incident with Alvarr last year I must pose some new rules. Anyone found sneaking out without a reason will be subjected to a week's stay in the dungeons. And anyone found using dark magic will be expelled and sent to Azkaban" He gave Morgana a deadly look and everyone turned to her. "Now, for the first years" The tiny eleven year olds entered. Gwen gasped with awe at their cuteness. Morgana couldn't believe that she had been that small. The first was a Hufflepuff. _Wimp._ The next Slytherin. Morgana could see Mordred's smile and felt the urge to bundle the young boy up in her arms. He was only 14. Then a Ravenclaw. A few more Hufflepuff wimps and then the first Gryffindor. They welcomed him and waited. When the feast begun, they all begun talking. 

"Aithusa, what did you do over the summer?" Arthur asked the tall girl with platinum blonde hair.  
"Went the France. Met some Beauxbaton students" She said, forking a potato.  
"The girls there..." Gwaine swooned.  
"Oh for god's sake, Gwaine. There are plenty of good-looking girls here" Morgana spoke. Everyone turned to Valiant.  
"Yup. You said it, gorgeous" He said kissing her. Aithusa rolled her eyes.  
"Yes. Hey Gorgeous, what did you do over the summer?" Aithusa asked, sarcastically.  
"Aithusa, do you have to use sarcasm about everything?" Gwen told her. She thought it was quite sweet.  
"Oh come on, Gwen. He was asking for it"  
"Well, when you get a boyfriend, come talk to me"Valiant told her.  
"I don't need relationship advice, thanks" She explained. Everyone looked at each other knowingly.  
"Why? Is there a boy?" Morgana asked with a raised eyebrow.  
"Maybe"  
"What's his name?" Gwaine asked.  
"Dominic. Sixth year" Aithusa told them.  
"Beauxbatons?" Arthur stated. He had a long bearing grudge against all other schools.  
"Hitting on sixth years now?" Morgana asked her. She smirked.  
"Correction. He was hitting on me"  
"'Course. What happened?" Morgana asked, seductively.  
"He made a move on me. That's all"  
"What else could there be?" Gwen spoke. Morgana sighed.  
"You are so naïve, Guinevere" Aithusa said.  
"I told you not to call me that" 

For the rest of the night, they joked. They walked along the corridor back to the dorm room. "Oh come on, Morgana, it isn't like you and Alvarr weren't a thing" Gwaine spoke. "Shhh. Pendragon will hear you" Morgana spoke. Uther had put a ban on talking about it and even though she hardly ever paid him any mind, she didn't want to miss out on going to Hogsmeade. "Professor Pendragon" Arthur corrected. "Oh shut up, Arthur" Morgana replied. "Come on, Aithusa. Tell us more about Dominic" Leon spoke. "Is he good looking?" Morgana asked with a raised eyebrow. "Not as good as Aithusa" A dark figure emerged from the corridor. A Slytherin but a friend of theirs. "Mordred" Morgana spoke and soon the two were entangled in a hug. "I missed you" "I missed you too" They separated and Morgana brushed a black lock off his face. They laughed. He met with the rest of them receiving a knuckle bump off Aithusa and a high five of everyone else. Being a Slytherin, times like this were difficult but Mordred always knew he could rely on Morgana. Him and Morgana had been through the Alvarr crisis together. Him and Alvarr had been like brothers and Alvarr had been Morgana's boyfriend but they had to leave before one of Uther's friends came along and snitched on them. Morgana, Gwen and Aithusa turned into the girl's dorm. All three lay on their beds. "So what did you choose for OWLs, Gwen?" Aithusa asked as they lay in the dark. "Care for Magical Creatures and Arithmancy with everything else" Gwen explained. "I'll get T in Herbology" Aithusa stated with a snort. Herbology had always been Aithusa's weak point. She didn't see the point of things she couldn't eat or befriend. "What's T?" Gwen asked. Aithusa rolled her eyes. "Gwen, we've been through this. O is outstanding, E is exceeds expectation and A is acceptable" she explained. "And the failing ones?" "P is poor, D is dreadful and T is troll"Morgana smirked. "I think I'm aiming for an E in Herbology" "Morgana, you barely turn up to Herbology" Aithusa spoke. "Exactly. I'll be exceeding expectations by turning up" Aithusa laughed. "Fair point. What did you choose, Aithusa?" Gwen asked.  
"Divination and Care for Magical Creatures" Aithusa replied with a sigh.  
"Same as Aithusa"  
"What do you want for Defence?" Gwen asked. Morgana smirked.  
"O"  
"E" Aithusa replied.  
"I'll fail it"  
"We can revise together, I suppose" They all nodded. Morgana turned over and slept. 

At midnight, Aithusa lay awake. She saw the moon reach the middle of the sky and rolled out of bed. She walked over to Morgaha who was tossing and turning. Aithusa rolled her eyes. She pulled out her wand and pointed it as the dark haired witch.  
"Aguamenti" Morgana immediately woke up soaked.  
"Jesus Christ" She cursed. She saw Aithusa.  
"It's time" Morgana nodded.  
"Fine but if you do that again, you'll be at the mercy of a Bat-Bogey hex"  
"Note taken" They pulled on their cloaks and left. They walked to the Whomping Willow. Both pulled out their wands in unison and pointed it at the tree. Morgana put a hand on Aithusa's arm and stopped her.  
"You'll need your strength" Aithusa nodded, too weak to argue with a stubborn girl like Morgana. The transformation was taking it's toll. "Finite Incantatem" The tree stopped moving. They dived in and into the Shrieking Shack. Morgana practically carried Aithusa in. She begun to transform as the curse that made her an Animagus took over. She writhed as Morgana held her and soon she was a small, white dragon. Morgana held her as the final stages of transformation took hold. She clutched her. Then she stopped writhing. Morgana cautiously, separated. In her arms lay a dragon. Young, agile and beautiful. Morgana stroked her scaly head. She smiled when Aithusa leant into the touch. "You're so brave" Aithusa gave out a small noise. Morgana smiled. "You aren't any less arrogant as a dragon" Aithusa playfully but weakly, headbutted her. She smiled. Later, Morgana was trying to teach her to speak. Aithusa loved it when Morgana taught her. She was so adept at convincing her that she could do it. So far Aithusa could say all the letters in the alphabet in a semi-literal voice and she was learning all their friends' names. What hurt her the most was she couldn't say Morgana. Morgana insisted that they kept it quiet and Aithusa never had time to ask her. So Morgana taught her.  
"Gw" Morgana repeated. Aithusa swallowed.  
"Ga" She stated.  
"No. Gw" She repeated.  
"Qu"  
"Close. G. W"  
"Gw" Morgana smiled and stroked her head. She yawned. Aithusa cursed her inability to speak but tried.  
"Sweek"Morgana smiled, tiredly.  
"What?"  
"Speep"  
"Aithusa, you're making less sense by the second" Aithusa shook her head. She nudged her head towards Morgana then to the ruined four poster bed. "Aithusa, I'm fine" Aithusa shook her head. "I will if you will" Aithusa nodded. The two curled up, Aithusa's head resting on Morgana's stomach. The dragon sighed in relief and the two slept. 


	2. Morgana's Confidante

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgana tries to become an Animagi to accompany Aithusa. They tell a trusted friend of theirs who agrees to help her. What does the future hold for Morgana and Aithusa?

On Tuesday, the Gryffindors sat through Charms learning Summoning charms. Much to Morgana's annoyance, Aithusa kept dropping her wand. On the tenth time, Morgana turned and saw the scales on Aithusa's fingers. The dragon scales. Aithusa saw her gaze.  
"But the transformation..."  
"Hasn't stopped. I tried to quicken it up but..." She showed Morgana her other fingers which all looked bruised and cut.  
"Ouch" Morgana said. There were still those scales.  
"Do you have any ideas?" Aithusa asked, desperately.  
"Just this one" Morgana looked around. No one would notice. She tapped the hand. _"Ferula"_ A bandage wrapped itself around her hand. "It's as good as I can do"  
"It's good enough" Morgana held her hand out and Aithusa gave her the beaten up hand.  
"Episkey" The hand went red then pale then back the normal. The bruises cleaned up and the cuts were gone.  
"Morgana, you are amazing" Morgana smirked, smugly. 

Next lesson was Transfiguration, Aithusa's favourite lesson for known reasons. McGonnagal was teaching them Vanishing Spells and Aithusa was progressing with incredible splendour.  
"Evanesco" She said. Her cat vanished with only it's head remaining. McGonnagal smiled.  
"Maybe with less flicking, Miss Aithusa" Aithusa grinned and turned to Morgana who was getting more annoyed every second with her frog.  
"Evanesco" It hopped to the side. Morgana looked around. "Incarcerous" The frog was bound to her desk. "Evanesco"  
"Miss Pendragon, if you would remove the ropes please" Morgana rolled her eyes slightly and turned her wand back to the frog.  
"Finite" the ropes slithered away.  
"Continue"  
"Evanesco" They both said. The head and legs of Morgana's disappeared whereas only the tongue of Aithusa's cat remained.  
"Very well. Mr Pendragon, you look like you are brandishing a whip" Arthur went bright red and Morgana smirked. McGonnagal passed the girls and saw Aithusa's fingers.  
"What have you done now?" Aithusa saw that her gaze landed on her fingers and turned to Morgana. She had always been awful at lying. "After class" Morgana nodded. After class, their friends left for lunch. The two went up to the front. McGonnagal came forward.  
"I'm assuming the bandages are your doing, Morgana?" McGonnagal replied. She knew very well that Aithusa was awful at charms.  
"They are"  
"Well, I must say, you accomplished the spell well. Finite" McGonnagal saw the scales. "Scales. Why?"  
"A incomplete untransfiguration" Morgana spoke. She took Aithusa's hand and held it, reassuringly.  
"Ah. Please explain" McGonnagal spoke, sitting down.  
"Professor, I'm an Animagus" McGonnagal wore the same expression.  
"How?"  
"When I was eight, a man came and killed my parents. He was arrested. Then the social worker came for me and I ran. In a final attempt to apprehend me, he cursed me"  
"But that is impossible" It sounded merely an observation. She nodded for Aithusa to continue.  
"I met Morgana and she could tell what I was and helped me"  
"So when do you transform?"  
"Midnight"  
"You sneak out?"  
"Morgana takes me to the Shrieking Shack" Morgana was now looking at the floor. McGonnagal gave her a look of pride.  
"Every night?"  
"Every night"  
"Maybe I could accompany you tonight? To get a better understanding" The two nodded. What else could they do?  
"Professor, you won't tell Uther will you?" she asked. Last thing she needed was Uther on her back. She had enough on her mind.  
"If that is not what you wish, then that is your business. Now you better join your friends" they nodded and begun to leave. McGonnagal saw the linked hands and smiled. Then she looked up.  
"Aithusa" The two turned. "What is it you transform into?"  
"A dragon"

That night, the three left. McGonnagal watched as Morgana taught her and knew then that Morgana was to be a powerful witch.

During Herbology, Morgana stood miserably as she potted her Chinese Chomping Cabbage. Then an anxious first year came.  
"Professor McGonnagal would like to see Miss Pendragon in her office" Morgana gave Aithusa a milli-second long scared look and gave the rest of them smug looks. Professor Sprout gave her a look of annoyance even though she knew Morgana would fail Herbology. She walked into McGonnagal's office and knocked. McGonnagal appeared.  
"Ah, Morgana. Sit" she magicked up a chair and Morgana sat. "How long have you known about Aithusa?"  
"Since our first year" Morgana told her.  
"Right. And did she tell you herself?"  
"Yes"  
"The thing is, Morgana, you are in your fifth year. As Aithusa grows, she will grow in her dragon state. Now I am enormously impressed with how you have dealt with the situation but have you thought of what will happen when you leave school?" Morgana tried to think of a brilliant, genius plan but by the very nature that McGonnagal had asked, she obviously didn't.  
"No"   
"Morgana, Aithusa is a brave girl but if she grows as a dragon, it is only a certain amount of time before she is found. I can get her registered but you must know that dragons are incredibly rare" Morgana gave her a calculating look.  
"What are you saying?"  
"I'm saying that you must find a way of Aithusa staying safe after school. It will limit you intensely if you keep her with you your entire life. Your ambitions will become a second thought" McGonnagal knew Morgana well. Her excess of ambitions were only matched by Uther's lack of ambition for her. Morgana, she knew, could be an amazing young witch. She could achieve all she ever wanted and more. "What are you thinking?"  
"Professor, what do I do? I want Aithusa to be happy but I want a life too" McGonnagal nodded.  
"Have you considered talking to your father about it?" She asked. Morgana knew she was only asking because she had to.  
"If my father is Arthur's father, no" Morgana replied, bluntly.  
"I understand that you aren't particularly close to him but maybe if you spoke to him, he could help"  
"Professor, Aithusa is illegal. Which means I'm breaking the law by helping her. Uther wouldn't help me" she nodded, accepting Morgana's stubborn mind.  
"Then what do you propose to do?" She thought long and hard until an idea came to her.  
"What if I was to become an Animagus? Then I could keep an eye on Aithusa whenever" McGonnagal nodded.  
"That might work but it will be difficult"  
"Professor, can't you help me?" She smiled.   
"Well, my child, I thought you would never ask"

Morgana explained her plan to Aithusa who was incredibly impressed. Morgana and McGonnagal trained until late. McGonnagal helped Aithusa speak while Morgana transformed. So far, the fifteen year old Pendragon was having no luck. McGonnagal begun training her after class. She missed Astronomy which Morgana didn't bother about to much. It was only on Halloween that Morgana realised the seriousness of what she was doing. They were walking back to the common room when Morgana turned to her friends.  
"I've got to go"  
"Where?" Valiant asked, sternly.  
"McGonnagal"  
"Morgana, where do you keep going? You're never in the common room" Arthur asked, coming beside Valiant.  
"I told you. Training to help me pass Transfiguration"  
"But surely not every day" Valiant spoke.  
"Yes, everyday"  
"Morgana, Valiant's right. You're never with us after class" Arthur spoke.  
"She's doing her own thing. She's allowed" Aithusa spoke. Valiant turned.  
"And you Aithusa, you keep vanishing as well" Aithusa turned to Morgana who shook her head.  
"Herbology help. You know how bad I am"  
"Then why isn't Morgana having it?" Gwen could see things were getting tough.  
"Morgana's grades are picking up" Gwen spoke. Valiant laughed.  
"Really? She barely turns up to class"  
"And when she does, she does well" Aithusa spoke. Morgana nodded. "Look, she has to go"  
"Not until she tells me where" Morgana turned but Valiant grabbed her wrist.  
"Valiant, let go" "  
"Tell me""  
"Stupefy" Valiant flew backwards. The others turned and watched him fly through the air. They all turned back and looked at Morgana accusingly."  
"Morgana, go" Aithusa spoke. She turned and ran. Aithusa did the same. Morgana ran straight into McGonnagal's office. "  
McGonnagal saw her face and got her to immediately explain what had happened. And through this entire thing, a blonde seventh year watched and coldly admired her.

After that, the boys and Gwen didn't speak to Aithusa and Morgana. Morgana was getting worse and even Aithusa couldn't help her. Morgana didn't know who to trust. One night, she returned from a hard McGonnagal session and sat on a step and cried. She didn't hear a blonde seventh year come up. She sat beside Morgana and put her arm around her. Morgana looked up. "  
"You ok?" The girl asked. Morgana nodded. Last thing she needed was Arthur to find out she had been crying. "You don't look it""  
"It's just people, getting to me" She explained. Morgause nodded."  
"It's a bastard of a year, the fifth. I'm Morgause Gorlois" "  
"Morgana Pendragon" She smiled."  
"Headmaster's girl?" Morgana nodded. "I think I saw you hex that boy""  
"You did?" Morgause nodded. "  
"Impressive. Although, it'll be hard to cover up when the bastard wakes up" Morgana laughed and rested her head on Morgause's shoulder. "Which House are you in?"  
"Gryffindor""  
"Slytherin. I can help you if you like. You and the dragon girl seem to need it""  
"How did you know?""  
"I researched it. Now, here's what you are going to do. I'll go with you to your common room, then you walk in and if anyone comes up to you, threaten to hex them. Ok?""  
"Ok""  
"I'll see you at breakfast, Pendragon" Morgause walked with her. "One minute" she turned Morgana around. "Tergeo" She cleaned up the tears. "There. Now you look the part" Morgana smiled. When they got to the common room, Morgause left her. "  
"Godric Gryffindor" she entered. It all fell silent. One kid who Morgana remembered as the one who dropped her and Alvarr in it, came up to her. "  
"Why you hanging around with Slytherins? Is your own house not good enough for you?" He said."  
"Come near me again and I'll hex you" she threatened, viciously. Arthur gave her a warning look."  
"Does she know? Does she know about you and Alvarr? What is it, Pendragon? Alvarr sworn you to secrecy?" a girl mocked."  
"Hey Jones. That's Morgause Gorlois. Almost got expelled for cursing someone last year"Freya said. "  
"So now you're hanging around with criminals" Jones said. Aithusa then came beside her.  
"Leave her alone" she said, stubbornly.  
"What is it, Aithusa? You one of them as well?" Aithusa whipped out her wand.  
"Petrificus Totalus" Jones fell like a statue. Aithusa looked around. "Has anyone else got a problem with Morgana?" Nobody spoke. "Good" they left. Morgana turned to her.  
"Thanks" Morgana said.  
"What are friends for?" Morgana smiled. "So what's the deal with the Gorlois girl?" Aithusa said.  
"She found me. Somehow, I don't know how but somehow she knows about you" Aithusa's eyes widened.  
"What? How?"  
"Said she could see it. Says she'll help us" Aithusa nodded impressed.  
"Girl like that? Why would she help us?"


	3. Chapter 3

Morgana sat with Aithusa the next day at breakfast. It was a Saturday so Morgause joined them afterwards. They proceeded to learn from her spells that Morgana had yet to even dream of learning. Morgause released dementors and the pair fought them.  
"Expecto Patronum!" Morgana shouted. A white light flickered out of her wand.  
"Morgana, think of a memory. The happiest you've ever been" Morgana thought.  
"Expecto Patronum!" Aithusa bellowed and a huge white light the size of a small car appeared.  
"Well done, Aithusa. Now Morgana, you try" At that precise moment, Morgana thought of the only memory she had of her father. When he hugged her after she had been injured in a fight. His arms around her. She thought she would be safe forever. But alas, that was not to be. She held her wand out, Morgause arranged it and she thought of it.  
"Expects patronum!" A huge white light came out of it. A large raven flew out and flew around the room.  
"Well done, Morgana" they watched the bird and Morgana felt Morgause's arm around her shoulders. Aithusa saw it and Morgause looked at her. She got the message and left. "It's beautiful" Morgause complimented and Morgana smiled shyly. "My compliments unnerve you?"  
"No. It's just...when people say them to me, it's often just obligations. When you say it, it sounds like there is meaning to it"  
"There is. I won't use you, Morgana. No matter who you are" Morgana turned and looked the blonde woman in the eye.  
"I know"  
"People think I use people for my own gain. But not you. Why is that?" She asked. Morgana herself didn't know.  
"I don't know. Just a feeling...instinct" Morgause smiled. Then the door opened and Professor Catrina entered. She saw Morgana. Then her gaze drifted to Morgause and she frowned.  
"Morgana, if you would come with me?" Morgana obeyed. She was walked to the headmaster's office and inside.  
"Catrina, what is the meaning of this?" Uther asked.  
"Found her with Morgause, Uther" Catrina replied.  
"Morgause?" Uther got down off his chair. "Why were you with Morgause?"  
"We're friends" Morgana explained.  
"No one's friends with Morgause" Catrina said.  
"Well, they are"  
"Morgana, I forbid you to be friends with Morgause" Uther told her. She shook her head.  
"You can't forbid people being friends"  
"Watch me" he said, with a dangerous tone.   
"You know, the more you control us, the more rebellious we're going to become"then he turned on her and pushed her against a wall, his hand at her throat.  
"Take care, child. I made a promise to your father that I would care for you but I can break that promise" she gave him a dark stare until he blinked and walked away. "Now you are not to speak or see Morgause again"  
"I can't. She's practically one of the only friends I have" she said. Nobody would test Uther like Morgana.  
"Morgana, don't test my temper or I will have you restrained" he threatened.   
"Try" she said. Uther then whipped out his wand.  
"Incarcerous" thick ropes bound Morgana. She tried to get a hand on her wand. "Accio wand" her wand flew out of her pocket. She struggled but could not free herself.   
"Put her in the dungeons"   
  
Morgana awoke the next morning, cold and aching. The ropes still bound her but they were torn and she shrugged them off. About an hour later, Catrina came and unlocked it.  
"I hope you're ready to apologise" she said, handing back Morgana's wand.  
"For what? Defending a lonely girl? I hardly say that is worth an apology"  
"Watch your back, Morgana. That stubbornness of yours is going to backfire on you one day" she gave Catrina one last dark look and stormed out.

She found Morgause and Aithusa sat in the library. They saw her and stood up.  
"What happened to you?" Aithusa asked, concerned.  
"I spent the night in the dungeons" she explained, showing the rope marks.  
"But why?"Morgana sighed.  
"Catrina told Uther that I was friends with you and he didn't take well to it"  
"What did he do to you?" Morgause asked, clutching her hand.  
"Nothing serious. Throttled me then bound me"  
"There's worse he could do" Morgause said. Morgana was sure it was for her benefit and not just telling her.  
"Come on. We can still go to Hogsmeade" Aithusa said. Morgana nodded. 

Morgana stood at the Shrieking Shack with Morgause. Aithusa had gone to buy some more quills.  
"Aithusa said that's where you take her to transform" Morgause said. Morgana nodded. "I'm sorry" Morgana gave her a curious look.  
"For what?"  
"It was my fault you were in the dungeons" Morgause said. She knew now she would have to tell her.  
"Morgause, I got myself in there. You couldn't have done anything about it"  
"No but I should have been in there with you"  
"Morgause, I can take care of myself" Morgana said.   
"I know but..."  
"But what?"  
"It's nothing"  
"Morgause, tell me" Morgause had her exactly where she wanted her. Although she hated using Morgana as part of her plans, she had come too far to back out now and besides, one day, Morgana would thank her for it.  
"Don't get mad that I didn't tell you before"  
"I promise not to get mad" Morgana said, reaching out to clutch Morgause's hand.  
"We're sisters"


End file.
